1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the construction of three-dimensional representations of building structures such as roofs, based on two-dimensional spatial graphs of the structures, for example which can be directly user-specified or based off satellite imagery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several use cases in which the estimation of three-dimensional building structures, for example from satellite imagery, is useful. One of them is for the remote analysis and design of solar installations and in particular shading analysis. Current solutions usually do not fully represent the three-dimensional structure of buildings and are thus limited in their scope and application.
Thus, there is a need for better approaches to create a good estimate of the three-dimensional structure of a building, such as a roof.